Residential and commercial buildings furnish the interior of their buildings with various pieces of furniture. Residential homes may have a kitchen and/or bar area that includes stools. Commercial establishments may include a bar and/or high-top tables that include stools. Commercial establishments may want to promote a sport, a particular team, and/or a particular brand on their walls as well as on their bar stools. Homeowners that are particularly interested in a sport, particular team, or brand may also want to have a bar stool that includes figures and/or graphics of the theme they are interested in. Themed bar stools can include a silhouette of a themed figure and/or three dimensional ornamental figures. Additionally, the themed bar stool can include graphics on the base of the stool, on the attachment mechanism for the silhouette or three dimensional figure, and on the seat of the stool. The bar stool can also include lights, such as light emitting diode (LED) lights to highlight the figure, the graphics, or simply illuminate the bar stool itself and the area around where the bar stool is situated.